Caminos Cruzados
by Little-pixy
Summary: Una bailarina callejera, un egolatra profesor, una artista plástica un tando traumada, un psicólogo, una bailarina clásica y un mecánico... ¿que tantas sorpresas puede traer el destino?
1. Prologo

Prologo.

Su cuerpo convulsionaba y se retorcía al son de la música, sabia perfectamente lo que hacia. Había aprendido a manejar cada fibra de su cuerpo. El se acerco a ella, la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a tratar de dominar sus movimientos, ella se alejo y poniéndose en una posición defensiva. Y así la lucha comenzaba, una lucha entre sexos, por ver quien ganaba. Ella contorneaba sus caderas entre saltos, mientras huía de sus brazos. El seguía queriéndola dominar, ya casi lo conseguía. La gente miraba tal muestra de destreza y arte, la batallas de movimientos que combinaba a la perfección con la música que la pequeña y destartalada radio desprendía.

La coreografiá llego a su fin, en el momento en que ella, por fin caía en sus brazos. Todos aplaudieron maravillados. En Central Park, ellos ya eran conocidos. Su grupo, era un de los mejores del Break y habían conseguido varios premios en competencias callejeras por ese mismo motivo.

Bella lentamente se separo de Jacob, le indico que era hora de volver a casa. Aunque el se iria de fiesta, a festejar alguna cosa sin importancia. Para Jacob, todo era buena escusa para lucirse en el club del vecindario.

* * *

Lejos de allí, un profesor enseñaba a sus alumnos el arte de la música. Aunque le estaba costando demasiado, los chicos de hoy por hoy, no entendían el sentimiento que había en cada pieza. El dolor y la dicha al desprender cada nota. Hasta el mejor de su clase, Newton, era un inepto cuando de tratar de sentir la música se trataba. Hacia tres años que trabajaba en ese conservatorio y no había logrado absolutamente nada.

Eso definitivamente lo frustraba, tenia 28 y había dedicado su vida a la música, pero un mal paso del destino lo dejo lejos de los escenarios. No porque no quisiera tocar, solo que se sentía débil frente al publico. No poder llegar por cuenta propia al piano, no poder saludar al publico. Ser un lisiado, mas claramente un paralitico, no lo ayudaba con su autoestima. Se había metido en una cascara de frialdad, haciéndole creer a los demás que el siempre era superior.

* * *

Bella, o mejor conocida como Isabella Mc Carty, tenia una vida dura. Una madre soltera, que había cometido el error de marcharse por miedo al rechazo del padre de su hija, su gran amor, su Charlie. Un hermano mayor, con el cual no compartia la misma sangre. Renee no lo pudo dejarlo tirado esa noche cuando lo encontró abandonado y mal herido en la calle. Aunque estaba tapada de deudas y tenia una hermosa beba a su cargo, adopto al pequeño Emmett, el hombresito de la casa, como ella dulcemente lo llamaba. Desde entonces, son los tres contra el mundo. Logrando salir adelante a fuerza de voluntad, cada uno aportando un poquito de lo suyo.

Bella aportaba lo que ganaba en las competiciones, a las cuales siempre iba con la custodia de Emm; no eran lugares para una chica de 17, que ademas era increíblemente bella. Por otro lado, Emmett trabajaba en su propio taller mecánico, cosa que lo enorgullecía, ya que mucho le había costado y este era la principal fuente de ingresos de su familia. Renne, después de muchos años de lucha, había logrado abrir su pastelería, la que hoy era famosa en el vecindario. Pero los gastos, eran cada vez mas y las ganancias bajaban. Por eso, ademas de atender su pastelería, también trabajaba como costurera. Todo esto había orillado a Bella a que buscara un empleo de medio tiempo, para poder colaborar un poco mas.

Y ahí estaba, frente a ese caro conservatorio, se buscaba chica que limpiara el lugar. El horario le venia genial y el sueldo prometía ser bueno. Ojala la aceptaran, verdaderamente lo necesitaba.

El destino ya habia hecho su trabajo; los caminos ya comenzaron a cruzarse...

* * *

Bueno, como veran hay historia nueva... ¿les gusto? No les gusto... que opinan...

Besos y suerte


	2. Una buena vida

**" La diferencia entre la palabra adecuada y la casi correcta es la misma que entre el rayo y la luciérnaga."**  
_Mark Twain_

Capitulo 2

"Buenos días! Venia por el aviso en el periódico, ¿con quien debería comunicarme?"

La recepcionista, me miro de arriba hacia abajo, mientras alzaba una ceja. No me sorprendía, ni afectaba, pero me desagrado. Ok! No soy del tipo de personas al que ella esta acostumbrada. Mis pantalones colgaban de mi caderas y eran demasiado anchos para mi contextura. Mi remera llegaba a mi cintura dejando parte de mi vientre descubierto y mi pelo caía libre. Todo lo contrario a ella, que lucia una fina camisa y un sostificado peinado.

"Si, pero no creo que seas lo que estamos buscando" Dijo ceñuda "Veras, no das con el perfil que se busca mostrar" una estúpida sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. Y yo ya estaba cabreada.

Mire el nombre sobre el escritorio, Lauren Mallory, _Bella no olvides recordarlo. _Era una costumbre que mi madre me había enseñado, "_siempre recuerda los nombres de quienes intentan pisotearte"_.

"Mire, señora Mallory, yo vine aquí por el puesto en el área de mantenimiento. Y por lo que vi, se lleva un uniforme, para dicho puesto. La cuestión, usted no es nadie para decir eso. Y yo exijo hablar con el encargado y no con una simple recepcionista!" Le sonreí socarronamente, quien demonios se creía. "Así que si no quieres un escándalo, llama al encargado. Y deja de intentar pisotear gente, solo porque tienes la estúpida fantasía de creerte mejor."

"Lauren, ¿que sucede?" Dijo una dulce voz, me gire sobre mis pies. Y frente a mi, había una hermosa mujer de ojos esmeraldas y cabello color caramelo. Me miro y sonrió amablemente.

"Siento el escándalo señora, soy Isabella Mc Carty. Y vengo por el anuncio del periódico. Yo solo quería hablar con el encargado, cuando la Señora Mallory me dijo que no daba con el perfil. Cosa que yo no entiendo, porque no doy con tal, si el puesto requiere uniforme." Dije seriamente, sabia muy bien como jugar mis cartas. Y eso estaba haciendo.

"Acompañame, así hablamos un rato. Después de la entrevista, yo decidiré si estas cualificada para el trabajo. Después de todo ese es mi deber, y de nadie mas. Entendido Lauren?"

"Si, señora" dijo ella seriamente, me gustaría preguntarle donde quedo su sonrisa ahora.

"Sígueme querida por favor. Soy Esme Cullen, la directora del conservatorio" dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, yo comencé a seguirla. Pero antes de perder de vista a mi amiguita, le saque la lengua, infantil lose pero era una costumbre que nunca perdería.

Llegamos a una oficina, hermosa debo decir. Una de las paredes era color borgoña, y el resto blancas. El escritorio era de vidrio y daba a un hermoso ventanal. En una esquina del escritorio había un hermoso ramo de flores silvestres, que inundaba el aire de un dulce perfume. En un extremo de la oficina había muchos libros y archivadores, junto con una hermosa foto familiar. El lugar era impecable, sobrio y familiar a la vez, estaba sin habla.

"Me alegro que te guste mi oficina, siéntate por favor tenemos mucho que hablar" dijo señalándome una silla.

"Siento mucho, lo de hace un rato señora" dije mientras tiraba descuidadamente mi mochila al piso. Aunque ella me paro con un gesto.

"Hace tiempo, que nadie tenia la entereza de ponerla en su lugar. Debo decir, que deje de hacerlo por comodidad." Dijo un tanto avergonzada. "Ahora, hablemos de tu futuro puesto en la academia. Como sabrás, este lugar no solo funciona como conservatorio si no también como instituto. Los menores que trabajan aquí, con trabajos de medio tiempo, se les ofrece una beca estudiantil. Ahora, tu caso es especial. Debido a que ya tomamos a una persona, por el puesto que tu buscabas. Pero, hay otro, al cual estoy segura podrás llevar.

Mi hijo, es profesor de música aquí y necesita un asistente, ya que el es paralitico." Su voz se quebró, yo escuchaba atenta "Necesito alguien paciente, pero rígido. Podrás estudiar aquí, por las mañanas y trabajar a la tarde. Tu paga sera el doble, pero el esfuerzo también. Estoy segura que podrás, porque vi como te defendiste." dijo mirándome intensamente, como si viera una sombra del pasado. "Me recuerdas mucho a mi a tu edad, yo no nací en cuna de oro. Y se lo que es, ser joven y trabajar."

"Acepto señora, no la defraudare. Me esforzare para que este orgullosa de mi" dije, realmente lo sentía. Ella, tenia un que se yo, como un aura maternal; que te hacia querer ser lo mejor posible, solo para que sonriera.

"Entonces, todo esta dicho. El lunes mismo empiezas las clases y a trabajar. Oki doki?" Me dijo sonriéndome...

* * *

Colores, Colores, Colores, Colores, Colores, Colores, Colores, Colores, Colores, Colores, necesito colores... Muchos colores, o se terminaran, y tendré que salir a la calle... NO! Ahí hay gente, con sus respectivas bacterias..

NONONONONONONONONONONONO...

"EDWARRRRRRRR" estaba desesperada, que haría...

Edward entro a toda velocidad que le permitía su silla, con cara de terror. "Que paso alie?"

"Necesito colores, o no podre terminar mi cuadro" dije al borde del colapso nervioso.

"Y no pudiste llamar por teléfono? Sabes que te los traen a domicilio para que no salgas a la calle" dijo agobiado por mi escándalo.

"Esos aparatos, causan muchos problemas neuronales y tienen bacterias todos los tocamos" dije y en ese momento lo note "EDWARRDDDDDDDDD NO TE PUSITE EL BARBIJO, TU ESTUVISTE EN LA CALLE" corrí hacia el y le coloque uno. "quieres matarme del disgusto?" dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Lo siento niña. Pero un día tendrás que salir y enfrentar la realidad." me dijo dulcemente, conmigo solamente se comportaba tan dulce. Para el resto el era el super hombre, conmigo era simplemente mi super hermano. Y yo como siempre llore y llore... yo solamente quería colores, para pintar mi limpia, desinfectada, chata y blanca vida...

* * *

"Jasper, mi auto se rompió me llevas a la academia. Por favor, llego tarde como para tomar el subte" dije mientras ataba mi cabello en un rodete muy acomodado.

"No lo llevaste aun a un mecánico?" dijo intrigado

"No, prefiero hacerlo yo. Siempre terminan arruinándolo" ya estaba lista frente a el, colgué mi bolso y lo mire suplicante.

"Vamos pitufa! Que tengo sesiones en mi loquero personal, como tu lo llamas, que atender" dijo mi querido Jasper riéndose. Amaba a mi hermano, estoy segura que un día se enamorara de una loca que lo intrigue. Siempre sabia que pasaba con todos, pero algún día, algún día caerás y como caerás...

"Sabes que sos el mejor no? Te amo, hermanito." dije dándole besos en los cachetes...

"SESESE, lo que digas. Llevare tu auto, a un conocido mio. El taller es lejos, pero es el mejor. No tendrás quejas" dijo con suficiencia. Aunque yo lo mire incrédula.

"Si vos decís..." le dije mientras subamos al auto. El resto del camino, fue en silencio. Y mi día monótono, entre las clases y la danza me estaba agotando. Pero no me podía quejar, tenia una buena vida. Aunque no allá podido elegir que hacer o como llevarla. No era una mala vida...

* * *

Bueno aca les dejo otro cap, espero sus reviews con sus opiniones y como siempre, GRACIAS POR LEERME!

Besos y gracias...


End file.
